


Too Long Gone

by psychopd



Category: The Adventure Zone: Balance - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, blueburns is my biggest guilty pleasure taz ship, soft blueburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopd/pseuds/psychopd
Summary: A visit from an old friend leads to an interesting evening.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Too Long Gone

Magnus looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Barry Bluejeans sat before him, hands pressed into the wood of Magnus’ front steps. Magnus stopped in his tracks. It had been a long while since he’d been able to see Barry in person. The Raven Queen was a very demanding employer, and Barry was one of the most prompt and punctual people Magnus had ever known. Barry stood, the top of his head barely marking Magnus’ shoulders. 

“Hey, Magnus,” he said, a crooked grin flashing across his face. Magnus was beaming.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked. “I mean, I’m happy you’re here but, why-”

Before Magnus could finish speaking, Barry stepped forward, giving him a tight hug. Magnus was taken aback for a moment, but quickly returned the affection. Barry’s arms weren’t quite long enough to fully encompass Magnus’ body, but he tried his best. Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. It had been a very long time since he’d been around Barry. He was warmer and softer than Magnus remembered, which made him wish the embrace had lasted longer. 

Much to his dismay, Barry stepped back a bit, his freckled face and neck now bright pink from blushing. Magnus grinned to himself as he saw this. The science officer was still shy around him, even having known each other for over a century.

“It’s been too long, Maggie.” 

The way Barry said his name had always sent a flurry of butterflies through his stomach. Barry knew this, and loved to take advantage of it at every opportunity. 

“Lucretia’s not home?” Barry asked, gesturing over his shoulder to Magnus and Lucretia’s gorgeously handcrafted home. Magnus shook his head. 

“Visiting Cap and Merle, actually,” he replied. Barry nodded, smiling. “I’m glad. She could use some time at the beach.” Magnus smiled, too. Barry grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry for just.. Barging in on you- I should’ve at least called..” Barry said, face reddening again. Magnus shook his head. “You’re always welcome, Barr.”

Barry’s blush deepened even further at this. Magnus was starting to blush a little, too, now. He straightened, moving past Barry to the front door of his and Lucretia’s home. He unlocked it and pushed it open, revealing to Barry a sweet-faced dog that whined softly as soon as he saw his master. “Hello, Johann,” Barry said enthusiastically. The dog wagged his tail, mouth opening in a smile. Magnus beckoned Barry inside. Barry obliged without hesitation. 

“Make yourself comfy,” Magnus called, closing the door behind Barry and brushing past him to the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses and a pitcher of water before coming back and sitting on the sofa. He patted the cushion beside him, offering a seat. 

“So tell me, Mr. Bluejeans. What brings you to Raven’s Roost?” Barry sighed. He thought for a moment, planning how to say what he wanted to tell Magnus. 

“I needed… someone. The Raven Queen has been so demanding lately, and Lup has been stressed out too, so she and Taako went to Neverwinter for the week. She’s been gone for two days, and it’s been.. Too quiet without her,” he said softly. He half expected Magnus to scoff or laugh, but Magnus was silent, almost pensive. Barry looked at him, petting Johann absently.

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I understand. It gets.. Lonely. Even with Lucy around, I’m always.. Kind of lonely.” 

The men sat in silence for a moment, Magnus watching Barry as Barry looked down at his hands. “What’s it like working for the Raven Queen?” Magnus asked, trying to take Barry’s mind off of his loneliness. Barry furrowed his eyebrows.

“She’s a hell of a boss,” he started, wringing his hands slightly. “Lots of reaping to be done these days. It’s not all bad, just stressful. Krav doesn’t make it easy, either. He’s much more of a stickler for the actual rules than Lup and I.” He laughed at this, his wide smile throwing Magnus for a loop.

“If we could get more time off to spend doing things together that aren’t business related-"

“Come’ere, nerd,” Magnus said, opening his arms again. Barry scooted closer for another hug. Magnus’ arms were familiar. Safe.

Barry heart fluttered. Magnus was warm, and his breath was soothing, though it ruffled his mess of hair. Magnus’ heart skipped what felt like several beats. He hadn’t felt this closeness in ages. He rested his chin on Barry’s head, sighing. Barry smiled, remembering being together like this on the Starblaster, all wrapped in blankets on the sofa or in Magnus’ bed, tangled up in each other. The countless nights they had spent together, Magnus listening to Barry’s scientific exploits and theories about The Hunger, followed by Barry falling asleep, curled against Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus- almost habitually- kissed the top of Barry’s head. When he realized that he’d done this, he stiffened, hoping he’d not overstepped; it had been at least a year since he’d even seen Barry in person. Barry’s hands slid up Magnus’ chest, and he used the leverage to push himself slightly away from Magnus’ body. And suddenly, before Magnus could apologize for anything, Barry was kissing him. There was a brief moment in which Barry and Magnus were both so shocked with the sudden contact that they both froze, but it passed quickly as Magnus tightened his arms around Barry’s torso, pulling him higher up to he could kiss him more easily.

Barry’s lips were painfully familiar. Magnus felt himself fall back against the couch, and Barry pressed his body closer, ensuring there was no space between them. They were breathing in unison, chests rising and falling in tandem. Each inhale felt like a new atmosphere to Magnus, and Barry’s exhales were like warm summer air. Barry felt Magnus smiling between the slow, deliberate kisses, and he smiled back.

“It’s been too long, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for supporting my self-indulgence uwu this is a super old fic lmao but i love it and felt like i should maybe post it on here since it was Only on my tumblr account.  
> speaking of that, here's a shameless plug! follow me on tumblr @psychopd and twitter @calebtealeaf <3 :D


End file.
